


Cheerful

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, and watching things, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “The X-Files isn’t going to watch itself, John.”“It’s The X-Files. I think you’d be surprised.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sfifteenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Cheerful

“ _The X-Files_ isn’t going to watch itself, John.”

“It’s _The X-Files_. I think you’d be surprised.”

“Constantly, at how Agent Mulder manages to keep his job.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You were making a joke about the uncanny nature of the program, I know. But I’m more amazed at how the man goes about his work. He’s worse than Lestrade.”

“Hey, Greg’s not so bad.”

“He violates policy every time he calls me to a crime scene. What? Even _I_ know that Scotland Yard doesn’t approve of using informal civilian consultants, but Lestrade is smart enough to know when urgency trumps bureaucratic procedure.”

“You’ll kill me if I ever tell him you said that, won’t you?”

“No, but I’ll look very hurt. Come _on_ , John. I want to see how this ridiculous one with the weatherman ends. And I have a bowl of crisps, see?”

“And pineapple juice too. Oof. Since when did you become so relentlessly cheerful?”

“Since you’ve been in a black mood - there’s no point in _both_ of us sulking. Don’t look so surprised. You hide it better than I do, but I know you and I can see it. Come here, share my blanket.”

“Thanks, Sherlock. You can be amazing, do you know that?”

“So you tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And you can find [the handwritten draft here on Tumblr.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/618228364687310848/inksolation-15-cheerful)


End file.
